This invention relates to a food lifting device and, more particularly, to a device for removing food from within a cooking receptacle.
After cooking meat, such as a roast or fowl, in a roasting pan it is often difficult to remove the meat from the pan. Typically, the meat is removed from the pan by skewering it with a fork or the like and then lifting it out of the pan. Frequently, due to its tenderness, the meat tears or separates from the fork thereby increasing the difficulty of removing the meat as well as decreasing its aesthetic appearance. Additionally, removal of the meat from the pan often creates a mess since grease and other drippings drip from the meat as its is removed.
Prior patents pertaining to the removal of food from cooking utensils include: U.S. Pat. No. 1,497,033 to Sinclair; U.S. Pat. No. 1,739,033 to Jakubowski; U.S. Pat. No. 1,936,551 to Garrison; U.S. Pat. No. 2,875,683 to Burns; U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,145 to Clemente et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,225 to Corse.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved device for removing food from within a cooking utensil.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a food holding pan insert in which the food can be removed from the pan without removing the drippings.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a pan insert from which the food can easily be removed.